vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Authority
Summary The Authority was the first angel to condense out of Dust. He falsely declared to the angels who were born after him that he was God, and was worshiped as such. His domain would then spread across many worlds throughout the multiverse, and in each of them, he was believed to be the creator of the Universe. As time passed The Authority eventually began to age and weaken, and so he ceased to make direct contact with the other angels and his mortal subjects, instead selecting the human Enoch and transforming him into the Archangel Metatron, to act as his Regent. However, as he aged still, The Ancient of Days was betrayed by Metatron, who stole all his remaining power and imprisoned him in a crystal sphere where he could never truly die. For thousands of years, he remained trapped, aging but never truly dying. He would eventually be granted death when William Parry cut his crystal prison open with the Subtle Blade Æsahættr. Power and Stats Tier: 7-A | 10-C Name: The Authority, God, Yahweh, The Ancient of Days Origin: His Dark Materials Gender: Male Age: Millions of years Old Classification: The First Angel, False God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Shapeshifting, Matter Manipulation (A lesser angel could alter the particles in the air on an atomic level), Soul Manipulation (Far lesser angels pull souls from the worlds of the multiverse and cast them to the Afterlife, or transform them into angels. Established the mechanisms of life and death, making it so that the souls of all conscious beings in the infinite multiverse went to the Land of the Dead when their bodies perished.), Telekinesis (Leaves a large mountain floating through telekinesis), Teleportation / Portal Creation (Can traverse across Heaven and the multiverse), Telepathy (Can communicate with humans on Earth while on Heaven. Can also read minds and memories and tell truth from lies, as he gave this power to the Harpies), Energy Manipulation, Air Manipulation / Earth Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Created a powerful storm that has lasted for thousands of years), Spatial Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (His Clouded Mountain twists through seven or eight dimensions), Mind Manipulation (Can influence the minds of angels and mortals, convincing them that he is God), Illusion Creation (Performed "Miracles" that proved his divinity), Flight / Levitation, Absorption / Immortality (Type 6) (Gave the Harpies the ability to retain their youth by feeding on truth & memories) | Possible Longevity and Self-Sustenance (Type 2) (Survived for many years without any food or water and ultimately lived to be millions of years old, however this might have been due to his crystal prison keeping him alive), none otherwise Attack Potency: Mountain level (Created the Clouded Mountain, a large floating mountain surrounded by thick storm clouds that are miles high and span the entire horizon) | Below Average level (Is a decrepit old man in a state of near-death, where he is almost completely incapable of moving or exerting strength) Speed: Unknown | Immobile (Incapable of movement on his own), with Below Average Human attack speed (Can still move his arms, albeit, very slowly. He has reached out for Will's hand) Lifting Strength: Class T with Telekinesis (Can lift a large mountain and leave it floating) | Below Average Human (Cannot support his weight, said to weigh as much as paper, though this might have been a hyperbole) Striking Strength: Unknown | Below Average Class Durability: Unknown | Unknown for his crystal prison (Supposedly no being in the multiverse could break it, and Will required the Æsahættr, a blade that can slice through the fabric of reality itself, to shatter it), Below Average Human level for Himself (An extremely old and frail man kept in a state of near-death for millennia. Though his body did survive being gently held and carried by Lyra and Will.) Stamina: Superhuman | Extremely low (Can't move on his own and is extremely frail and weak. However, he could exert enough energy to take Will's hand when he offered it to him) Range: Kilometers with most abilities, Multiversal+ for Soul Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation / Portal Creation & Illusions | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Incredibly high (Was a cunning and manipulative being with millennia of experience, who convinced not only all of Heaven but most of the multiverse that he was a supreme, Omnipotent deity) | Senile & Dying, incapable of coherent thought Weaknesses: None notable | Is an extremely old and frail man who can't stand or move on his own. Terrified of others (was initially afraid of Will and Lyra when they entered his prison). Will die as soon as he is removed from his crystal prison and exposed to the wind Note: The Authority turning to dust in the wind is not a demonstration of his lack of durability, as all angels turn to dust in the wind after they become too old Key: Prime | Current Others Notable Victories: Folk (Autonauts) Folk's profile (Both were 10-C) Forky (Toy Story) Forky's Profile (Both bloodlusted. The Authority was 10-C and there was no wind in the room) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Bacteriophage (Real World) Bacteriophage's Profile Category:Characters Category:His Dark Materials Category:Book Characters Category:Gods Category:Angels Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Illusionists Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Portal Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tragic Characters Category:Abrahamic Figures